


Fatal Attraction

by softfawnangel



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Bombing, Canon-Typical Violence, Date Rape, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Homophobic Slurs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, JDMac, Multi, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence, bad boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfawnangel/pseuds/softfawnangel
Summary: Heather McNamara thought her senior year would be no different than her junior or sophomore year. She was wrong. It all started with a mysterious, charismatic young man named Jason Dean. They hit it off pretty quick, but JD isn't your average bad boy...





	1. Chapter 1

“Son, get up”   
JD groaned as his father flicked the lights on in his bedroom. He squinted, his eyes barely adjusted to the brightness of his bedroom.   
“Jason. We’re leaving. Let’s go.”  
His father’s voice echoed in his head. His eyes finally adjusted to the light. He discovered that outside it was still dark, and the time on his alarm clock read 2:03 AM. He groggily dragged himself out of bed, half-assedly throwing on some clothes. A white t-shirt, blue jeans, and his trenchcoat. He didn’t think he’d have time to do much else, so he ran his fingers through his dark brown hair and considered it done.   
Jason hated moving. They’d only been in Chicago 2 weeks when his father decided to move yet again. He had such strong resentment for what had happened to his mother, for if she hadn’t died then maybe, just maybe they could’ve lived a halfway normal life.   
He grabbed his suitcase, throwing it into the back of his dad’s old truck. His motorcycle was there with it. He was lucky his father was careful not to dent or scratch it. He wasn’t thinking about the positives, though. He just grabbed his walkman and put his headphones on, not wanting to speak one word to his father on this drive. At least, if he had to, he’d keep it short. God, did JD hate his father.  
The older man known as William “Big Bud” Dean sat in the driver’s seat, making an attempt to start the old, busted up truck of his. He cursed to himself as he kept jamming the key, sighing loudly in relief as it finally started. JD didn’t hear it, lost in the sound of AC/DC in his headphones. He much preferred that to his dad’s mutterings. He stared out the car window as he listened to his music, the city lights sparkling. They dimmed as they drove out and away from Chicago on to their next destination.  
He closed his eyes, hoping he could just fall asleep for most of the ride. He wondered where they were headed, but at the same time, he really didn’t care that much. He knew almost 100% that they wouldn’t be there any longer than six weeks.   
He slept through most of the ride, just as he hoped he would. He woke up to blinding sunlight in his window. He wasn’t really sure of the time, but he knew for sure it was daytime now. The sun’s positioning suggested it was around noon or so. He looked out the window as they passed a roadsign: Sherwood, Ohio.   
Looks like his father had found their next stop.  
They arrived at the house. It was small, cheap and still smelled of cigarette ash and dirty laundry despite a meager attempt to make it clean before they moved in. JD made it a point to make his room the bedroom at the far end of the hall, next to the bathroom. That’s where he set up shop; setting his clothes in his closet, putting up what few decorations he kept in his bedroom, and then crashing onto the bed for a nap, maybe. School was starting on Monday, AKA tomorrow. He wasn’t at all excited. He didn’t plan on making any friends, just getting by until the next move. Whatever. There was a 7/11 not far from the house. Maybe he could visit there later.   
For now, he just lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts. What else what there to do?


	2. Class Is In Session!

The morning of September 1, 1989, was chilly and dull. JD was lucky to bring his trenchcoat, else he would be probably freezing right now. He walked into school without looking at anyone else, hoping he could just blend in and not have to deal with anyone else.   
He looked down at the ground, checking his schedule so he could just find his homeroom and be done with it.  
He must’ve been too focused on the sheet in front of him instead of the people walking around him, because he bumped right into someone.   
A short blonde clad in yellow with big blue eyes, who scrambled to grab the books she had dropped.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” She repeated, quickly standing to adjust her skirt.  
JD didn’t know the girl’s name, but he had to admit she was quite attractive. Certainly, she was popular. Completely out of his league.  
Her name was Heather McNamara, and she was indeed popular. She was one of the three Heathers, also known as the most powerful girls of Westerberg High. She couldn’t believe herself for just bumping into someone like that, how klutzy could she possibly be? She quickly rushed to meet the other Heathers and Veronica, as she didn’t want embarrass herself any further.   
The quick glimpse she got of the boy made her heart flutter, simply because he was...very attractive. He was tall, with thick dark brown hair, and beautiful honey colored eyes.   
She couldn’t get too attached, though. As a rule, Heathers didn’t date out of the popular circle, and that mysterious boy clad in a trenchcoat was definitely outside of it. She still gave an awkward smile as she walked away from him, before turning her head to meet the eyes of her fellow Heathers.  
“Hey Heather, sorry I’m late.” She said, looking down in shame.  
“It’s alright Heather.” Heather Chandler said shortly, adjusting her red scrunchie. “I can’t expect you to be on time, I’ve just learned you’re always gonna be late anyways”  
Heather Duke laughed at Chandler’s statement, causing McNamara to become even more embarrassed. Veronica rolled her eyes and stood by Mac.  
“It’s alright, we can’t always be perfectly punctual. That’d be unreasonable and hard to accomplish, right Mackie?” Veronica said, putting a hand on Mac’s shoulder and giving her a small smile. Mac smiled back at her, grateful she had at least one good friend to count on.  
“Of course! Plus, Duke was nearly late on picture day last year. She almost had to take her picture without makeup.” Mac replied with a laugh. Everyone laughed with her, even Duke.  
“Yeah, that would’ve been a tragedy” Duke chuckled and looked at the time. “Shit, we’d better get to class. See ya.”  
Chandler and Duke walked off to their first class together, and Veronica gave Mac a wave as a she headed to Pre-Calculus.  
Mac started her walk to Chemistry as she heard the shrill tone of the bell signifying it was time.  
Chemistry was quite boring, but Heather survived it as best she could. She saw in the back of the class the boy she’d bumped into earlier was sitting next to Chandler and Duke. She automatically pitied him.   
JD sat there, just trying to take notes. He was bothered by the girls clad in red and green sitting near him, the tittering and gossip making it rather difficult to concentrate.   
“So, did you hear about…”  
“Oh my god, I did”  
“What is she wearing? What a tragedy”  
“I know. Those socks are so ‘87”  
JD couldn’t stand the banter any longer.  
“Could you airheads please shut the fuck up? I’m trying to take notes here.” He said angrily, glaring daggers at the two girls.  
“Uhm, excuse me?” Heather Chandler said, raising an eyebrow. “Do you know who you’re talking to, freak?”  
“I don’t think he does, Chan.” Duke added. “Educate him, won’t you?”  
Heather Chandler already disliked this guy and his snippy attitude.  
“I am Heather Chandler, and the girl in green is Heather Duke. We are two out of the three Heathers. We also have McNamara in yellow, but she isn’t sitting with us right now-- God knows why. You, to the best of my knowledge, are just a nameless loser. Step off, honey. Me and the other Heathers will gladly destroy you.” Chandler explained, flipping her strawberry blonde curls before sitting down.  
JD rolled his eyes and gave a short reply. “Noted. We have the three bitchy pigs ruling this school.” He said the second sentence quietly. God, tomorrow he was going to attempt to skip this class.  
McNamara saw the whole scene, and needless to say she was humiliated. So much for trying to talk to this guy with a clean slate.  
Next period was American History class, and the yellow Heather was more than happy to finally exit the hellhole that was chemistry class.  
She sat herself down in the back of class, as she wanted to go as unnoticed by the teacher as possible. She would find it much easier to get away with not paying attention and just drawing in her sketchbook this way. She was really good at history and knew enough about american history to get by in the class without needing to pay much attention.  
JD found himself sitting next to her, not really paying attention to where he was sitting at first. He also wanted to go unnoticed, hence why he sat in the back. He was very smart, it’s just he hated being called on by teachers.   
He glanced over at the blonde, realizing she was the girl he had bumped into earlier. He saw she was all clad in “popular clothes” and thought that it was quite possible she was in league with the Heathers, if not a Heather herself. He decided it was best he introduced himself to her as well, as she seemed ever so slightly more approachable than the other ones.  
“Greetings and Salutations, are you a Heather?” He started, pretty sure if she was so polite about bumping into him earlier she must’ve been a more beta kind of popular girl.  
“Yes...does the scrunchie give it away?” She asked, a little embarrassed. She knew for sure he was about to hate her forever now.  
“Huh. With all that yellow you must be that McNamara girl they were talkin’ about. Are you as bitchy as those two, ah, beasts?” He asked bluntly, assuming she must be. In his mind she was likely just as much of a devil as the other two, though he had to take into consideration her politeness when she bumped into him.  
“I sure hope not. I mean, I guess I was at one point I was, but I’ve been making an attempt to be a better person.” She explained, looking down a little. She got a vibe he didn’t like her.  
“At least you’re makin’ an attempt. That’s something, ain’t it?” He said, as optimistic as he could be. He didn’t actually sound that optimistic, really, but it’s the thought that counts.  
“Oh, yeah of course!” She replied with a smile.   
“Y’know, maybe you’d wanna hang at lunch, miss McNamara-- can I just call you Mac? Formalities aren’t usually my thing.” He asked, looking over at her and hoping she wouldn’t get offended.  
“Oh, that’s fine. My ‘friends’ call me that too.” She replied with a slight giggle. “I suggest sitting in the back so the other Heathers won’t search for us.”  
“Sounds like a plan, Mac. I’ll see you then”


	3. Lunch Meeting

Lunch came faster than Heather expected. Maybe this was due to the fact that she felt genuinely excited to escape her fellow Heathers, or maybe it was because she was happy JD had decided she was a person worth his time. Or maybe, it was just because time tends to fly in the droning monotony that high school can be.  
Despite the fact he came off as somewhat of an asshole, Jason seemed more real than Chandler and Duke. He was just...different, but she didn’t know why she felt like he was different. Maybe it was the allure of a mysterious, attractive new bad boy who tends to shut people out she found so alluring. Maybe it was just because he’d offered a small gesture of kindness; sitting with her at lunch. Or maybe, it wasn’t for any reason at all. In reality, she didn’t know. All she really knew was that she was excited to talk to him.  
JD found himself thinking of the blonde during class, that lovely little angel called Heather. He found it hard to hate her like he hated the other two, though he didn’t know why. Maybe it was because she had a gentle demeanor about her, or maybe it was simply because he was interested in getting into bed with her. She was innocent and pure; the kinda girl a guy would do anything to ruin. There wasn’t any way this precious little daffodil wasn’t a virgin, though JD made it a point right then that he was going to change that. Either way, he was somewhat looking forward to sitting with her during lunch.  
He was early, sitting in the back of the cafeteria just as he had discussed with her. He had a plate of school lunch food that he had mentally considered inedible. Honestly, who could eat that shit? It looked like it was made of some sort of synthetic material. While contemplating such a mystery, he heard a familiar voice.  
“Hey JD!” Mac spoke, smiling at him. She held a lunchbox in her hand -- she always brought her own lunch because she was just that disgusted with the state of school lunches. Plus, it was likely much more nutritious.  
He glanced up at her and gave her a small wave, picking at his plastic-like pizza with his fork.  
“Hello yourself, Mac” He replied, giving her a small smirk.   
She sat herself down beside him and opened up her lunchbox to see what she had. A turkey sandwich, a bag of chips, a banana and a bottle of water. Nothing too fancy, even if she was rich.  
“How’s your day been?” She inquired, popping her bag of chips open and eating a few.  
“Okay, I guess.” JD shrugged. He really couldn’t say whether or not he had enjoyed his day, though the incident in class earlier was quite disastrous to say the least. “Seems I’ve already made a friend and two enemies.” He laughed a little, trying to sound optimistic.  
“Yeah...sorry about the other Heathers. They’re huge bitches, and that’s putting it lightly.” Mac replied with a sigh. She was mortified, suffice to say.  
“Eh, yeah. They’ll get their dues eventually.” He said, not really caring all that much. In truth, as frustrating as the incident was, JD was half sure he wouldn’t be in Sherwood for more than six weeks. He thought they wouldn’t even remember him a week after his father made him bail again.  
“Probably, I guess. They’re hella rich, so I guess they’ll be miserable in their big mansions with their rich husbands” Mac replied with bitter humor. She really never expected them to pay for bullying anyone.  
“Maybe if we’re lucky they’ll die before then” JD said, playing it like a joke. He wouldn’t care if they died, honestly. He thought if they were so bitchy they honestly deserved it.  
“Uhh...I guess.” The comment had honestly made Mac a little uncomfortable, but processing it as a joke made it a bit less weird.  
“Y’know, Heather, for a popular girl you actually manage to be a half-decent human being.” He commented, giving the slightest hint of sincerity in his voice. Something about her just was good to him,not like Chandler and Duke. She was kind. He thought of her as an ally, a friend, in this ecosystem called Westerberg High. At least, he was considering calling her such. He couldn’t be so sure she wanted to be a friend, and he decided to test the waters. See if she truly wanted to get to know him.  
“So, I was just curious...after school on Friday, what say ye to a ride on my motorcycle and a slushie?” He asked, still smirking slightly. If she were to accept this offer, he would have to assume she actually wanted to be his friend. No mean girl would go through so much effort to falsely befriend someone they didn’t like. At least, in his eyes anyways.   
“I say, I would love to do that!” She said, happily accepting his offer. She took this as a sign that he wanted to really be her friend, and wasn’t just talking to her out of sympathy.  
“Great” He replied simply.  
And with that, the bell rang.  
“See you later, JD…” She said, giving him a little wave as she stood.  
“Later, Mac” He got up and headed out to class.  
They parted ways, and neither of them could get the other out of their head.


	4. Freeze Your Brain

The week seemed to fly by, and every single day JD and Mac met at lunch. It became routine for them. For most of lunch, they just tried to get to know each other and made small talk. JD had never enjoyed conversation much, at least not with most people. However, to him, Heather had charm and some semblance of intelligence, so he was interested in talking to her. It seemed they never ran out of things to talk about; the social ecosystem, television shows, movies, music and most importantly each other.   
JD usually just let Heather do the talking about her life, however. He wasn't really sure he wanted to tell her that his mother was dead, or that his father was neglectful. He didn’t want to make it seem like he had baggage, even if that was clearly the case.   
Heather had baggage herself, but in fear of being considered whiny or ungrateful she never said anything. She was terrified of the other Heathers, as their opinions of her decided everything for her. What if she wore the wrong color one day, would she still be a Heather? She could at least shake the anxiety when she was with JD. Something about his presence made her feel protected, but she didn’t know what it was.  
Friday was cold, and the air smelled of fall. Everyone was wearing sweaters or scarves to warm themselves from the light chill. JD included, though he would wear his trenchcoat even in the hottest of temperatures. He just liked the aesthetic, plus the coat felt like protection for him.  
He was smoking a cigarette as he awaited Heather, smiling to himself at the thought of her. He rarely made friends at school, and having befriended her, he didn’t want to leave Sherwood. Luckily, his father had no plans on leaving as of yet.  
Heather met JD by his bike, smiling up at him. “Heya!”  
“Hey Mac, ready to head out?’ He asked her, finishing his cigarette and tossing it to the ground, crushing it with his heel.  
“Mhmm! Let’s go” She said excitedly, trying her best to hop on the bike.  
“Uh, here, lemme help you…” He offered, noticing her struggle. He lifted her up onto the bike before getting on himself.  
“Hold on tight, alright?” He said, looking back at her quickly before revving the bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on as he asked her to. She smiled softly, enjoying the feeling of holding onto him. She began to wonder if she might have some feelings for him.   
Upon arriving at the 7/11, JD helped Mac down from the bike. She was a little short, so it wasn’t all that easy for her to get down from it.  
He immediately started towards the slushie machine inside, quickly fixing himself a cherry flavored one. He glanced over at Mac, who had followed him inside.   
“Cherry or Coke, doll?” He asked, grabbing a cup for her.  
“Oh, I don't know if I--” She stopped herself. Accepting his offer was a much better idea, plus she didn’t mind the prospect of a slushie. “Coke, please” She said simply. JD immediately poured her slush and passed it to her.   
“Don’t worry about paying’” JD replied, seeing her reach for her wallet. “It’s my treat.” He passed the cashier some money and headed outside with Mac. It seemed they were the only people at the 7/11 at the time, save for the cashier.  
“Y’know Heather, I move a lot. I’ve been through ten high schools -- eleven, if you count Westerberg -- and man, when you travel this much shit gets blurry.” He started, sipping his slushie. “Why bother with faces or names when you’re gone within six weeks anyways? It’s not like they’ll remember you if you ever come back -- which it’s highly unlikely you ever will.”  
Heather listened intently to every word the tall brunet spoke. She was finally getting to see into his past and his mind, and she couldn’t have been more interested.  
“I guess you could consider 7/11 my little concrete oasis. No matter what town I go to, there’s always one not too far away. Slushies are like my drug. You drink ‘em fast, get a little brain freeze and fight your emotional woes with physical pain.” He went on, drinking his slushie periodically. “Brain freeze is a high, y’see?”  
She nodded, trying her best to understand his point of view. It was certainly a unique take on brain freeze.   
“I suppose I see.”   
“Try it, doll.” He suggested, smirking lightly.  
“Oh… alright.” She took a big drink of the coke slushie. The chill made her head ache as expected, but she didn’t try so hard to fight it off as she usually did. She just let the pain go on its own.  
As she came down from the frozen high, she looked up at him.  
“Y’know...you’re right. It was hard to think about the things that upset me when I’ve got a headache” She marveled, giving him a slight smile.  
“I knew someone would get it” He said, a hand now resting on her shoulder. “You really are different from those other Heathers.”  
“How so?” She asked, her head tilting in curiousity.  
“Well, let’s see. You aren’t bitchy, for starters. You have more heart in you than those two combined. I dunno, I guess what I’m trying’ to say is that I like that you’re kind. It’s refreshing to see a popular girl who isn’t a complete and utter mega bitch.” He explained, giving her a smile. He felt his heart flutter, but he controlled himself. He just wanted to sleep with her, right? That was all.   
She smiled back at him, the compliment warming her heart a little. It meant so much to her to hear that.   
“Awww… I think that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.” She said, her cheeks slightly red.  
“Don’t worry about it, I just speak the truth.” He replied simply, finishing off his slushie. He checked his watch after discarding the empty cup.  
“Damn, I should get you home. It’s 8 o’clock.” He said, leading her back to the bike. She frowned a little, wishing he could hang out with her a little longer. JD wanted to talk longer too, but he knew she had to go home. She hopped on the bike and held onto him once more.  
“Ready to go?” He asked, revving the engine of the bike.  
“Mhmm..” She replied quietly, nodding.   
“Alright doll, hold on tight!”  
He sped off to her home and dropped her off.  
“I had a lot of fun, JD…” She said, smiling gently as she got off the bike.  
“Me too, Mac.” He replied, driving off to get home.   
As JD drove himself home, he thought about Heather. She was a real beauty. Her hair was a perfect golden color, and eyes were a vibrant cornflower blue. Her skin was pale, and although many preferred tan girls, he thought her fair complexion was lovely. Her cheeks were peppered with the cutest little freckles!   
He stopped himself. What was he doing, thinking of her as cute? He didn’t feel that way for her, right? JD corrected himself. Heather was sexy, with curves like a racetrack and perfect soft pink lips. He didn’t want to be her boyfriend. He just wanted to fuck her and go. He scolded himself for even considering asking her to be anything but a fuck buddy.  
He didn’t love her. He didn’t love her. He didn’t. Right?


	5. Confronted

The days got colder as the school year went on, and JD and Heather McNamara’s relationship seemed to grow warmer. However, the other Heathers began to take notice of her absence from their table at lunch. Where was their third member? Veronica was no replacement for Mac, she wasn’t even a true Heather.  
Veronica, meanwhile, just missed her friend. It wasn’t long before she realized Heather was just sitting in a somewhat secluded corner of the lunchroom with her mysterious trenchcoat-wearing friend.  
“Hey, Heather, where’ve you been?” She asked as she sat down beside the blonde, putting her into a JD and Veronica sandwich.  
“Oh, here, I guess. This is my friend, JD.” She introduced the two. JD didn’t seem to pleased with her at first, assuming she was a Heather.  
“Didn’t think there was a fourth Heather.” He said, laughing lightly to himself.  
“My name isn’t Heather, and I don’t like to consider myself one. I’m a Veronica. Veronica Sawyer.” She explained, rolling her eyes when he referred to her as a Heather.  
“For a non-Heather, you sure do hang around them a lot, huh?” He mentioned, crossing his arms. “Not that I’m suggesting you ditch ‘em. Seems if you leave them you’re up for social ruin. Seems the only way to get out of their grips is if they’re dead”  
“Pretty much. Guess Mac told you all about that, huh?” Veronica replied, looking at the blonde.  
“Westerberg is vicious” Mac commented.  
“Oh, trust me Heather, I’m aware by now.” JD looked at Mac and sighed. “Being’ your friend’s certainly made it more bearable.”  
“Aww… that’s sweet of you to say.” She returned, her cheeks growing a light shade of pink.  
“How cute.” Veronica commented, before she looked up from the table to see two figures approach. “Don’t look now, Mac, but it looks like your ex and his friend wanna come say hi… “  
Mac sighed. “Here we go again…” she groaned, the two varsity jacket clad jocks making their way up to the table.  
Kurt and Ram looked at eachother, affirming their plans.  
“Hey there, buttercup” Ram spoke, grinning at Heather. She rolled her eyes and glared at him. She was not interested in speaking with him.  
“Ram. We’re finished, leave me alone.” She tried her best to shut him down.  
JD grabbed the gun in his pocket and kept his hand on it. He was ready to scare Ram off if he kept harassing Mac. He didn't know why he felt so protective of her. He just wanted her virginity, or at least that's what he kept telling himself.  
“C’mon baby, I know you miss me. I had to have given you quite a bit of showerhead material, riiiiight?” Ram said, his hand reaching to grab McNamara’s.  
“Also, might I ask who the fuckface sitting next to you is?” Ram asked, glancing at JD. JD rolled his eyes. “Y’know, I thought there was a no fags allowed rule at this school…” Ram said, Kurt laughing a little with him.  
“Huh, well they do seem to have an open-door policy for assholes, now don’t they?” JD returned, hand still in his pocket, holding onto his gun.  
“Whatever. Just stay away from the Heathers. They’re far out of your league, and Mac’s mine.” Ram said, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.  
JD chuckled to himself. “We’ll see about that” He muttered as the two jocks made their way back to their usual table.  
Veronica and Heather were in awe. Normally people didn’t really stand up to Kurt and Ram. Plus, it was a pretty good comeback he’d used.  
“Damn, JD. I’ve never seen anyone do something like that before” Veronica marveled.  
“What? I just told ‘em to fuck off. It’s nothing special” He replied, finally removing his hand from his gun.  
“I’m surprised a fight didn’t break out…” Mac commented. “Ram would normally punch someone over this!”  
“He’d regret it.” JD said, getting up from the table. “I bet if I fought him I’d win.”  
Ram’s head spun around when he heard that.  
“Oh, fight me, trenchcoat?” He asked, glaring at him.  
“Oh, you heard me. Yeah, I think I maybe could, Ram-- I mean, sheep.” JD chuckled to himself at the stupid pun he’d made.  
“Let’s go then, bud. After school, locker room. Be there, asswad” Ram said, trying to talk tough. JD could tell he wasn’t as brave as he was making himself out to be.  
“Sure. See you then” JD replied cockily.  
After school, JD sat by his bike, smoking a cigarette. He had some bruises and cuts, but it was clear he had won the fight. Ram was seen driving away with Kurt in his corvette.  
Mac practically ran up to JD, very worried for her dear friend.  
“Oh my God, JD, are you okay? He didn’t get you too bad did he? I’m so sorry…” She frowned and hugged him gently.  
“I’m fine, Heather. Don’t worry about it.” He assured. He put an arm around her somewhat subconsciously. He liked the feeling of holding someone.  
“Shouldn’t I get you home?” He asked, blowing out a puff of smoke as her spoke. Heather sighed and nodded.  
“At some point, but I like spending time with you Jason…”  
He turned his head to look at her, closer to her than he’d ever been.  
“It’s JD, darling.”  
And out of pure impulse and passion, he kissed her. He kissed her hard and rough, but she didn’t seem to mind. She kissed him back, even. Her heart was pounding again, even as she pulled away from his lips.  
“God, I have to get you home…” He said, trying to brush his actions off.  
“O-Oh…of course…” She said, sighing lightly. Her mind was spinning, and it kept spinning as he dropped her off at home.  
“So long, Heather.” He said, waving as he started up the engine once more.  
“So long, JD…” She said, her hand going up to gently touch her soft pink lips where he had kissed them earlier that evening. She was in love, hopelessly in love. She didn't know what to do, but even thinking about the kiss made her heart flutter. She had a taste, but she wanted more. She wanted to be his.


	6. Corrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut, FYI.

Tap. Tap. Tap.  
It was only a few days later, late into the night when Heather awoke to someone tapping at her window, clearly in an attempt to get her attention. It was obvious the person, whoever they were, was in the large tree next to her window. She pulled off her sleep mask and rubbed her eyes, slipping on her care bears slippers and turning on the lamp on her nightstand.  
She walked to the window and pulled back the buttercup yellow curtains to meet eyes with the one, the only, Jason Dean.  
She was surprised, gasping in shock. She opened her window almost as if it were a reflex.  
“Jason? What’re you doing here?!” She said in shock, backing up a little bit.  
“Get dressed, doll. I’m taking you somewhere.” He said, practically demanding she did.  
She was still in shock, but she quickly grabbed her clothes and went into her bathroom to get dressed.  
She came back out in her usual attire; yellow scrunchie and all.  
“Let’s go.” He said, taking her hand.  
“A-Alright…” She blushed a little as they headed to the tree. He climbed down the tree with ease, but she seemed to struggle.  
“Never climbed before, doll? Just jump. I’ll catch you.” He offered, holding out his hands out.  
Heather was apprehensive, looking down from the tree at him.  
“A-are you sure? What if your hands slip?” She asked nervously.  
“I won’t, baby. Just trust me…” JD replied, looking her right in the eyes.  
Mac nodded. “Okay...I’m trusting you”  
She leaped down, landing in his arms, just as he had said. She swung her arms around him.  
“See? You can always trust me, sunshine.” He said, gently setting her down on the ground. He fastened a helmet on her head. He hopped on the bike and she hopped on right behind him, wrapping her arms around him.  
“Hold on tight, ok?” He looked behind to her a moment. She held him tight as he asked, and he revved the bike up.  
“O-Okay…” She buried her face into his back as they drove off. The air was colder now, as it was early October at this point. She shivered lightly as they drove off. They passed the ritzy neighborhood she lived in, the park, Westerberg High, 7/11… to the outskirts of town. He stopped at a field, a field with a beautiful view of the sky.  
She stared in wonder at the view of the full moon and stars. They were practically in the countryside by now, so the stars burned brighter than they usually would. She couldn’t help but be in awe of the sky and its beauty.  
Heather hopped off the bike, as did Jason.  
“This...this certainly isn’t an ordinary date place,” she said, her voice showing just how amazed she was.  
“Well, ordinary dates are for ordinary people, Miss McNamara.” He said. “You are far from ordinary…”  
“Yeah?” She blushed lightly, standing beside him. “You know, you’re so much better than those other guys…”  
“Am I now? How so?” He asked, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. He took a drag from it as Heather began to explain.  
“Well, you seem to treat me with at least the slightest trace of respect…” She started. “That’s a lot more than what most guys do.”  
“I can tell. Those jocks just don’t know how to treat a lady, do they?” He shook his head. “Girls like you don’t deserve that.” He said.  
‘No’, he thought ‘I’m even worse. I’ll ruin you. But that’s the fun part, isn’t it?’  
He smirked a little. He took another drag from his cigarette, exhaling smoke as he spoke to her. “You’re too innocent, but I must say, Heather… that purity can draw a crowd. There just aren’t too many pure girls, and there’s a lot of guys who love to corrupt those kinds of girls…”  
‘Fuck, I wanna corrupt you, Heather’ He thought, admiring her a moment. His eyes wandered from her eyes, down to her chest, her waist. He looked her up and down and couldn’t help but lick his lips. Tonight was the night.  
He inched closer to her, cornering her against the bike. He lifted up her chin with his hand. Her breathing was hitched, her eyes never leaving his.  
He quickly glanced at her lips, then back to her eyes. “I’d be honored to be the one who corrupts you…”  
JD kissed her roughly, full of passion and lust for her. He had her pinned, but she didn’t hesitate to kiss back. She wrapped her arms around him, her legs spreading a little so he could move in closer. Heather could feel her heart pound as he kissed her. Her whole body began to tingle a little, and she began to feel warm.  
She pulled back from kissing him, her forehead touching his for a brief moment before he unbuttoned her blazer and moved it aside. He also began to unbutton her shirt, pausing to start kissing her neck. He made it a point to leave hickeys all over her neck, wanting to make sure she was marked as his.  
“Mine…” He mumbled against her neck, his hot breath tickling her neck. He wanted her to himself for the night, that was for sure. He began to move down, nibbling her collarbone, more marks appearing on her fair skin.  
She shrugged off her shirt, seeing as it was already unbuttoned. She also did him the service of unclipping her bra, revealing her breasts. They were large, and seemingly perfectly sized. He began to lick and suck on her nipples, making her bite her lip. She let out a soft sigh of pleasure as he did this, having never really gotten this far with anyone. The feelings he gave her were sensational. She could feel herself growing wet now, her hand reaching down into her skirt. JD stopped her hand, pulling back from her breast and shaking his finger at her.  
“Ah-ah-ah, Heather. I wanna be the first to touch you.” He said, pulling down her skirt and her panties with it. He used one hand to stroke her clit, his other going to caress the blonde’s neck in an almost loving fashion.  
“You’re nice and wet, aren’t you?” He said, leaning in to kiss her neck once more. “You want me, don’t you? You little slut. I mean look at you, I’ve only known you for a mere few weeks and you’re already giving yourself to me”  
“M-Mhmm… I’m your little slut” She said, moaning as he continued to stroke her pussy. JD decided to go a step further, slipping two fingers into her soaking wet hole. He began to massage her insides gently, searching a bit for her g-spot.  
“T-That’s it, that’s the spot” Heather exclaimed as he began to make sure he got that area. She pulled him into a kiss as he fingered her.  
Jason’s cock was already hardening as he felt her moan against his lips, and he could feel a warmth in his chest. Not arousal; he knew what that felt like. This was different, he’d never felt anything like it before. He had an idea of what the feeling was, though, and he pushed it back as best he could.  
‘No, you don’t love her. You can’t love, JD, you can’t. Falling in love is weak, you can’t do this’ He told himself.  
He put it from his mind, his focus going back to the beautiful girl and the lustful acts they were doing together.  
Heather was whimpering. “I-I’m close, JD, I’m gonna cum!” She said, shaking a little as he kept on fingering her. He smirked. This was the perfect time to pull back. He removed his fingers from her pussy, looking at the glistening fluid on his fingers. He brought them to her lips.  
“Suck.” He commanded, having her part her lips. She licked and sucked on his fingers, tasting herself on them. She enjoyed the taste, looking up at him as he pulled his fingers away from her lips.  
“Now, it’s my turn…” He said, unzipping his jeans and pulled them down just enough to let his member free. His cock was massive, a full eight inches in length. “I want you to get on your stomach, ok?”  
“W-why…” She asked nervously as she turned on her stomach. She looked back at him.  
“Look forward.” He said, gently turning her head. “Just trust me”  
He positioned himself, about ready to push himself into her pussy. He pushed into her, having a little trouble getting in at first due to her tightness. She was also wet, though, so he worked his way in.  
“Fuck, Heather…” He marveled. “You’re tight, damn”  
She was happy to please him. She herself was marveling at just how big he was, and how well he filled her up. She certainly loved having his cock inside of her, and by now she was fully adjusted to his size.  
“Y-You can start moving now, dear,” She said, eager to have him start fucking her.  
He started off slow, not wanting to hurt the smaller virgin. He hadn’t ever really been this gentle with a girl before, but hearing her soft breaths of pleasure made it hard to stay slow. He held her hips and started to move a bit faster.  
“G-God, JD~” She moaned, feeling him start to quicken his pace. She was enjoying it, that was for certain.  
“Does this little slut want it harder?” He asked, grabbing a fistful of her hair.  
“Yes, please! Fuck me like a whore!” She cried out as he pulled her hair. He was even rougher with her now, focusing on getting himself to orgasm at this point. He knew he was getting Heather off already, and selfishly he decided he needed to focus on himself.  
“I’m fuckin’ you just how you deserve it, slut” He continued to pound her, her cries of pleasure being the thing that encouraged him. Those moans were just so fucking hot. He began to let out a few of his own pleasured groans as he fucked her.  
“Say my name.” He commanded as he pulled her hair a little harder, getting off on the power he gave her. “Say it!”  
“J-JD!” She stuttered, her heavy breathing making it harder for her to speak.  
“No, baby, my full name,” He said, leaning down to speak it in her ear before going back up to his previous position.  
“Jason! Jason Dean!” She called out. She was so close to cumming now, her pussy throbbing around his dick as he fucked her. He felt himself throbbing as well, and though he wanted to he knew once she came he had to pull out and cum on her, rather than inside of her.  
“God, Jason, I love you!” She exclaimed as she came, her body quivering from pleasure.  
Hearing that, JD pulled out, cumming onto her thighs.  
‘She really does love me’ He thought to himself. ‘Fuck.’  
He handed her clothes back to her.  
“Get dressed,” JD said simply. She did as she was told, love in her eyes when she looked at him. What he had to do would hurt. He pulled up his pants and boxers and helped her onto the bike. They drove home, Heather lovingly holding onto him as they returned. Upon arriving at her house, Mac looked up and who she believed to be her new boyfriend as she hopped off the bike, seeing that he hadn’t yet done so himself.  
“JD… c’mon! Stay over and cuddle” She said, gesturing for him to follow her. He shook his head at her.  
“No, I’m done here. I got what I wanted” He said, unable to look at her. “I’ve corrupted you now, that’s all I was ever here to do.”  
“What?” Heather asked, her blue eyes filling up with tears. “You just… used me?” Her voice shook. She was heartbroken, and JD was feeling his own heart breaking too.  
“I…” He got off the bike and looked at her a moment. She was already crying, the poor girl. He’d ruined her. “I did what I wanted to do” He said, trying his best to convince himself to stay stoic. It was so difficult to do. Seeing this angel suffer at his hands broke his heart.  
“You just wanted me for sex-- you’re just like every other guy and I…I fell in love with you!” She sobbed. “And you know what the worst of it is, Jason? I still love you, even after you did this to me…”  
He couldn’t contain it any longer. He did love her. He truly, truly did. Lying to himself about it was futile. He looked her in her tear filled eyes.  
“I’ll stay, Heather,” He said, reaching for her hand. “I don’t really think I got what I wanted, anyway”  
“What did you want, then?” She asked, trying to dry the tears from her eyes.  
“I wanted you.” He said, kissing her softly. She kissed back, hugging him tightly. He just decided to pick her up.  
“Come to homecoming with me.” He said. It wasn’t a question. It was a demand, an order. She nodded, hugging him.  
“Nothing would make me happier,” She said. Her soft voice was an indicator that she was tired, very tired. He mentally noted that her parents were rarely home as he laid her down in bed. She quickly got up and threw on some pajamas, crawling back in as she waited for him. He undressed to his boxers and cuddled up with her, allowing her to lay her head on his muscular chest. She sighed happily, before looking up at JD seriously.  
“We might have to wait a while before we do that again…” She said quietly. She didn’t think they should have sex as often, fearful it would spoil their relationship and make him think she would stand for being treated as a fucktoy.  
“Oh, shit-- alright then. I mean, I’m happy just being with you” He replied, stroking her messy blonde curls. In reality, as much as he loved her company, he really had enjoyed sex with her. ‘Good things come to those who wait’ JD reminded himself. He kissed Mac’s forehead.  
“I love you…” Mac said with a yawn, closing her eyes as she held onto him.  
“I...I love you too” He replied, closing his eyes as well. The night was spent with the two peacefully holding each other close, pleasant dreams filling the couple’s mind. This was the start of something beautiful and dangerous.


	7. After School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda just a preview for the next chapter, so it is a little short. Sorry about that, the next chapter will be much more interesting!

JD and Mac spend much of their time together after that romp in the field. Their relationship didn’t go fully public for a while, seeing as Heather didn’t want to get bullied by Heather Chandler for who she was in love with. JD had grown increasingly protective of Heather, however, his hand always grabbing her waist and pulling her closer when he felt that another guy was making eyes at her, especially if it was a jock like Kurt or Ram.   
A few people took notice to their relationship, specifically Heather Duke. She approached her yellow-clad friend after class before she could make her way to JD’s motorbike.  
“Hey Heather, got a new boy toy?” She said, crossing her arms.  
“Uh-- what’re you talkin’ about Duke?” Asked Mac, surprised she had approached so suddenly. She could’ve guessed that Duke found out about JD, they did hang out a lot after all, and he was quite handsy with her.  
“The trenchcoat kid. Jason. Are you fucking him or something?” Duke asked, being as blunt as she could be with her blonde bestie. “Listen, this is normally a no-judgement zone, but like… he kinda looks like he’s a serial killer. He just gives off an air of danger and I just--”  
“I mean, I don't think he’s dangerous. Or, at least, if he is… it’s a sexy kind of dangerous” Mac replied, her mind growing clouded with her thoughts of just how bad JD was. He was almost stereotypically bad -- he rode a motorcycle, smoked cigarettes, acted recklessly -- he was like if James Dean was alive and young in 1989.  
“You always want the bad ones, Mac” Duke chuckled and shook her head. “I guess good girls like bad boys”  
“I suppose you could say that…what’s that make you, always going after jocks?” Mac asked, teasing the brunette.  
“Oh, hush. Kurt isn’t like those other jocks, Mac. He’s sweet.” Duke said, crossing her arms defensively. “I can’t help falling for him a little. He’s just…I don't know how to describe him!”  
“Aww…” Mac cooed. “Duke has a crush!”  
“Oh don’t tease me, you’re the one dating a Christian Slater clone” Duke punched her friend in the arm lightly.  
“I’m not complaining, Christian Slater is hot” Mac retorted, giggling a little.   
“Kurt doesn’t look like any specific actor, he’s just cute in his own way” Duke said dreamily. She was head over heels for him, like she was in 7th grade all over again.   
“Cute? Now, he wouldn’t like to hear that, now would he? He wants to be a big tough man!” She lowered her voice a little on ‘big tough man’ so that she’d soul more masculine.   
“Of course, how could I forget?” Duke laughed. “Kurt’s a big boy”  
The girls laughed together as they talked about their respective crushes/boyfriends, as if they were in middle school all over again. Then, as they were just trying to have a little fun together, when suddenly she approached.  
Heather Chandler, the mythic bitch.  
“Mac, Duke. What’re you two up to?” She asked innocently, though her intentions weren’t so. “Talking about boys?”  
“It isn’t your business, Chan” Duke said. She crossed her arms. “But yeah, we were.”  
“Aww. Cute. You guys finally made it to 8th grade.” Chandler replied, rolling her eyes. “Little McVirgin over here hasn’t even made out with a guy before” She pinched Mac’s cheek. “Isn’t that right, Mackie Moo?”  
“I have, actually” She muttered, annoyed by the taller girl’s mocking tone.  
“Oh, willingly? Who was it? Surely Ram, Kurt, or any of the other football players would’ve spilled by now” Chandler said, raising an eyebrow. “I’m glad to see you finally put on your big girl pants.”  
“Chandler, listen, I have to go. My friend’s driving me home” Mac started, grabbing Duke’s arm as she headed to the motorbike. Sirens were going off in her mind.  
“Oh, trenchcoat boy?” Chandler smirked. “Gettin’ cozy with some real freaks, huh Mac?” She sneered. “Oh, by the way ladies...There’s a party happening at my place, and college boys will be there.”   
The two girls stopped. If Chandler mentioned it to them, they were practically required to go.   
“Tomorrow night. I’ll pick you girls up. Dress sexy, we have to impress them.” Mac shuddered a little.   
“Don’t worry Mac, I’ll try to keep you away from them” Whispered Duke.   
“Thanks Duke” Mac replied softly, before yelling at Chandler. “Okay, we’ll be there!”  
Mac found JD awaiting her at his motorbike.  
“Took your sweet time, huh princess?” He asked, crossing his arms. He seemed slightly annoyed.   
“Sorry…” She looked down, sad she had possibly annoyed him.  
“So Chandler wants you to go to a party, huh?” He raised an eyebrow.   
“Yeah…”  
“Well, stay safe. Chandler’s a bitch, and the last thing I want is her hurting you.” He said gently, helping her onto his bike. He kissed her forehead before getting on himself.   
“I’m not too worried. It’s just another party, I’ll be fine.” She responded, holding onto him as he started the bike.  
“Whatever you say, baby.”


	8. It's Time For Big Fun

Heather Duke and McNamara decided it would be best to get ready at Duke’s house for Friday night’s party. Mac had brought her makeup with her, knowing that it was possible her friend may want to borrow something from her extensive collection. 

“You have to see my new mirror, Mac! It has lights on it-- think like, Hollywood style!” Duke said excitedly, taking her friend’s hand into her bathroom. Mac smiled. Seeing her friend so enthusiastic warmed her heart. 

She looked at the mirror in Duke’s bathroom. It was really nice, but it wasn’t the only thing that had been redone. She practically had a movie star’s dressing room now, with a walk-in closet, a luxury shower and bath, and pretty marble counters.

“Like it?” Duke said, sitting Mac down on across from the lighted mirror. “I think I’m gonna do your makeup for you tonight-- if you like, anyways”  
“I’d love that, but only if I can do yours too” Mac replied, looking up at her brunette bestie. She swore, she only saw Duke this happy when they were alone, or when she was talking about Kurt. She couldn’t ask for a better friend, really.

“Alright, hold still then babe.” Duke said, finding a foundation shade that fit Mac’s skin. She began to get to work.

“You’re going to slay tonight, I mean your dress is amazing already. You don’t even need makeup to look good in my opinion.” Duke spoke. “It’s a shame this foundation always hides your little freckles...they’re so cute.” She marveled. “Okay, close your eyes a minute…” She started on Mac’s eyeshadow.

Mac closed her eyes, letting Duke get to work. She knew Duke would make her look amazing, and that the makeup would perfectly complement her dress. Her dress was yellow, obviously, and was a halter dress. It showed a nice amount of cleavage, though not enough to be trashy. It was short, about mid-thigh length, and was flared. Chandler would’ve suggested something tight, but Mac thought she could make up for the flowy skirt by showing off her breasts a little. She wore yellow heels to match her outfit, and pearl earrings. Mac smiled a little as Duke pulled the brush from her eyes.

“Open.” She said simply. “This is good, no?” 

“It’s awesome, Duke!” She said, taking the mascara and handing it to Duke. 

“Alright, look up for me? I’m about to do your eyeliner…” 

Duke, being an absolute makeup queen, managed to give Mac the perfect wing on each eye. Eventually, Duke completely finished Mac’s makeup, and she got a look at the finished product in the mirror. 

“Oh my goodness…” Mac said, admiring herself in the mirror. “I look beautiful! Thank you so much, Duke!” She hugged her friend tightly. “You’re the best”

“Aww, it’s no big deal. You’re my best friend, after all. It’s the least I could do.” Duke replied, sitting down. “Now, my turn?”

Mac nodded. “Of course!”

She started to work on her friend’s makeup. Duke needed to look amazing too, even if she was just as adorable without makeup. She finished up relatively quickly, Mac being a quiet person when she was focused on something. 

“Alright…now, look…” She said, stepping back and letting Duke see herself in the mirror. Her makeup matched her lovely, tight emerald green dress. She had dark lipstick to match the black heels and choker that she wore with it.

“You’re just as talented as I am with makeup, Mac!” She said. “Thanks, girl. Seriously.” 

Before the pair could speak another word to each other, they heard a loud honk outside. Chandler’s porsche.

“Her majesty requests an audience with us, I see.” Duke said with a laugh. She grabbed her purse, as did Mac, as they headed outside.

“There you bitches are!” Chandler said, gesturing for her lesser Heathers to get in her car already. “Get in!”

The pair hopped in the back seat, and Chandler sped off to her house.

“What took you two so long?” She asked exasperatedly. “I get that in order to make you losers as pretty as me it takes work, but damn.”

“We just decided to do each other's makeup…” Mac said sheepishly, embarrassed she had upset Chandler. She didn’t want to unleash her wrath.

“Well, now I’m late to my own party because of your messing around! You may look pretty-ish now, but these college people are totally gonna judge me…”

The three Heathers walked into the party, and it seemed like time itself stopped. Many Westerberg’s students were there, or at least that ones that mattered. The football team, lesser popular girls, those types. However, what Chandler was interested in were the frat boys she’d invited. She believed that if she slept with one of them and had a successful party with them there that she would have even more power than she already had. Of course, she planned to have her fellow Heathers at least flirt with them too. College kids were just as horny and desperate as highschoolers.  
“Now, look over there” Chandler pointed to the kitchen, where three guys in preppy clothes stood sipping cans of Bud Light. “That is Christopher Rourke and his friends. They’re from a fraternity, girls. Kappa Alpha to be exact. If they enjoy this party, we are moving higher up than ever before. Don't embarrass me, okay?” Chandler said, a patronizing tone to every syllable she said. The two friends gulped and nodded.

“Of course.” Duke said, grabbing Mac’s arm. “Let’s uh...get a drink, yeah?” Duke said, bringing Mac over to the fridge and grabbing each of them a beer. She cracked them open with a bottle opener.

“Now, Duke, I see someone much more interesting to you over there.” Mac said with a smirk. She pointed to Kurt, who was putting a cassette tape into the stereo. “I think this is your chance.” Mac said, nudging her. “Go on, make me proud!”

Duke sipped her beer. She was nervous, but there couldn’t be any harm in trying.  
“You think he’ll-- who am I kidding? I’m Heather Marie Duke, and if he rejects me, well he can get fucked.” She smiled and walked over to him, tapping his shoulder.

“Hey there stranger” Duke said as Kurt looked over at her. 

“Duke? Damn, you look good tonight!” He responded as he pressed play on the stereo. The entire party was being blasted with Wham! now. He put an arm around her, smiling cockily. “What brings you over to me, huh?” He asked.

“Well, I just wanted to say hi to the best quarterback Westerberg ever knew, that’s all” Duke returned, getting closer. She could smell a little alcohol on his breath, but that wasn’t unusual for a party setting and Kurt Kelly in general.  
As Duke and Kurt had their flirtatious banter, Mac was finishing off her drink. She hadn’t much else to do, so she was just enjoying herself some alcohol and dancing. 

She headed over to the living room, a second beer in her hand. She danced to the music, looking honest to God sexy as all hell. One of those college boys was eyeing her and started dancing by her, clearly very interested in what Heather McNamara looked like under that yellow cocktail dress.  
Chandler wasn’t entirely sure whether to be happy that one of these guys was talking interest in her friend, or angry that he wasn’t taking interest in her. 

“Hey” The guy said, grabbing the girl’s arm. “You look like you could use a shot. C’mon cutie!” He said, bringing her over to the kitchen and pouring her a few shots of vodka.

“Oh, okay!” A slightly drunken McNamara said, taking down about three of those shots. 

“Oh shit, those motherfuckers are strong…” She commented, clutching her stomach.

“You’ll be fine, baby. Come dance, won’t ya?” The guy said, bringing her back to the dance floor. He was a little too close for comfort, and Mac didn’t like it at all. She was already horribly nauseous, and the wild dancing and terrible uncomfortableness did not aid her at all. 

“I-I don’t feel so well” She said, suppressing a gag.  
“Oh come on, what are you, a light--”  
Heather coughed, then wretched, then vomited all over him.  
“Weight…”

Heather Chandler was about to scream. Her carpet and her guest of honor were covered in McNamara vomit. She grabbed the sick girl clad in yellow, dragging her outside.

“What the absloute fuck was that, Heather? Do you think this is a fucking game?”

“N-no, I’m sorry…” The disoriented blonde said, holding her forehead. She was starting to re-orient herself, though, and she decided she was fucking angry at Chandler.

“Listen, McNamara. I made you freshman year. I’ve protected you since kindergarten! And I got paid back in puke!” The red Heather said, clear frustration in her voice. The fact she was so drunk didn’t help the situation; she wasn’t nearly this bad when she was sober.

In a moment of courage, Mac looked the almighty bitch straight in the eye.  
“Lick it up, bitch” Mac stormed off, flipping her blonde curls in Heather Chandler’s face. She didn’t feel well, but fuck it. She wanted to look confident in the face of such a tyrant.

“You’ll regret this, Heather. I’ll destroy you.” Chandler hissed before walking upstairs.

Duke began to escort the drunken girl home, catching a ride to her home with Kurt. 

“Damn…” Was all Kurt could utter about the situation. “I think she just fucked herself over.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m worried, Kurt…” Duke said, looking back at Mac in the back seat. Mac looked awfully sick. When they arrived at Mac’s house, Duke thanked Kurt for bringing them and helped Mac into bed. Poor girl, she was sick, and she’d made an enemy out of Chandler. 

Something big was about to happen because of this, and it wasn’t an ideal situation at all.


	9. Corn Nuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just a little teaser for chapter 10! Stay tuned guys, this is when shit really hits the fan.

Heather’s head was pounding when she woke up, and her makeup from the previous night was smeared all over her face.  
“Fuck, what happened last night?” She groaned to herself. She was at her own house, and her head was spinning. It was Sunday morning-- well, more like afternoon. She looked at the digital clock on the bedside table. 1:30 PM. She groaned and got out of bed, walking to her bathroom for a shower. She washed the old makeup off of her face and made sure to scrub herself clean, seeing as she still smelled slightly pukey before she showered. She got out, dried her hair somewhat and threw on a fluffy robe. She felt disgusting.   
She groggily went downstairs and poured herself some cereal, Lucky Charms of course. She didn’t have much else to do at the moment.   
But the calm comes before the storm. She started to panic, remembering what Heather Chandler had said.  
“You’ll regret this. I’ll destroy you” The words rang in her mind. She was done for, unless someone intercepted Chandler first. She didn’t know what to do other than call JD. He was smart, and supportive. He could help.  
The phone rang a few times before JD answered, “Hey, what’s with you calling at such an early hour?” He asked, laughing a little at his own joke. “Have fun at your party last night?”  
“Not really. Heather Chandler’s going to fucking kill me.” Mac responded. “I puked all over this guy at her party.”  
“No shit.” JD responded, “Well, you might wanna elaborate for me”  
“She tried to hook me up with this guy. I was wasted off my ass, like six shots of vodka wasted, and I wasn’t doing to well. He was trying to bring me to a room upstairs, and I got so nervous I puked.” Mac explained.   
“So Chandler tried to get you to cheat, huh?” He mumbled, growing angry. He didn’t show it with his voice, but his hands were balling into white-knuckled fists.  
Mac continued, her anxiety showing through the fast pace way she spoke. “She yelled at me and told me she was going to destroy me for it...Jason, I don’t know what’s going to happen! She could easily ruin my reputation with a snap of her fingers! She might have been drunk, but--”  
“Sounds like we need to get to her first. Wouldn’t it be funny to see her puke her guts out?” He asked, smirking to himself. “What if...what if we went over and made her a nice hangover cure that’d make her nice and sick.”  
“I suppose that would be cathartic.” Mac responded. “Pick me up and we’ll head to hers.”  
Mac hung up and hastily got dressed, wiping the smudged eyeliner from under her eyes.  
With that, Jason came and brought McNamara to Chandler’s place.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heather Chandler was one word: hungover. Her head was spinning; she knew that party was wild. She must’ve had quite the time with one of the guys after Mac left-- her neck was marked with hickeys. She sniffed herself-- she smelled of booze.  
She went to shower, then brush her teeth. The minty froth worked wonders to wash the taste of alcohol and quite possibly semen out of her mouth. The previous night was a blur. All she remembered was a frat house, alcohol and the pungent smell of vomit-- as well as a memory of angry screaming, and drunken crying.  
“Ugh…” She groaned, rinsing her mouth and heading downstairs for some coffee. There wasn’t much better to do. Maybe she’d apologize to McNamara later (not today, maybe Monday) for puking. Sure, it pissed her off, but what damaged had her little yellow friend really done? Scared a frat guy off. Not like he was worth much anyways.  
Mac knocked on the door, waiting for Chandler to answer the door. She looked up at JD for reassurance, who put a hand on her shoulder in support.  
“What now?” Heather Chandler groaned, going to the door. “Oh. Bo Diddley and Bo Peep. A pleasure to see you” She let the pair in, trying not to be too friendly.   
“You as well. How ya feelin’?” Mac asked.  
“Disgusting.” Chandler replied. “Last night was a nightmare”  
“It really was, wasn’t it?” Mac replied, some patronization in her voice. “No thanks to me I’m sure”  
“I was harsh on you, alright? Even I can admit that.” Chandler responded, a slight amount of genuine regret buried under layer upon layer of coldness.  
“Yeah…” Mac was surprised she’d even admitted that. Chandler having regrets? Impossible.  
“How about me n’ Mac make you a nice hangover cure, maybe hack up all that bad stuff” JD interjected, his plan being somewhat forked by Chandler’s slight kindness to Mac.  
“Ugh, sounds like a deal. I need it.” Chandler groaned, going up to her bedroom to lie down and maybe grab some advil. “Don’t keep me waiting, Heather!”  
Mac grabbed a cup and began to work on a prairie oyster for Chandler. “Hey, JD, grab me the worsteshire.”   
“I think I’ve got something better.” He replied, pulling out a bottle of bright blue drain cleaner. “I was never a rust build up man myself.”  
“That’ll kill her, Jason.” Mac replied, still pondering as she found the sauce she needed. She poured it into the cup. “Plus, she’d see it in that clear up.”  
JD shrugged and poured it into a mug like the one Mac was using for Chandler’s drink.  
“Hurry up you two!” Chandler yelled from upstairs.  
“We’re coming, Chandler. Don’t worry!” Mac rushed upstairs, forgetting the drink she’d made Chandler downstairs. She assumed JD would grab it on the way up.  
JD picked up the drain cleaner filled cup and walked upstairs, handing it to Mac.  
“Here you go!” Mac said, a worried thought coming to her mind. What if JD had grabbed the cup he’d put the drain cleaner in? She shook it off. It wasn’t like she was about to become a killer.  
Chandler quickly knocked the drink back, beginning to cough almost immediately.   
“...Corn nuts!” And with that, Chandler fell dead. Mac watched in utter, frozen horror.  
“I just killed my best friend.” Mac said, in awe of herself.   
“Worst enemy” JD replied, almost correcting her.  
“Same difference” Mac said, her heart racing. She looked up at JD with fear in her eyes. “We have to cover this.” She said seriously.  
“Well, then...why not a suicide note?” JD said, thinking on his feet and handing Mac a pen and paper. Her handwriting was very similar to Chandler’s.  
“What do I write?” Mac said, her mind drawing a blank.  
“Just...think like Chandler. What would a tortured girl have to say to a cruel uncaring world?” JD said, putting his hand on Mac’s shoulder as she began to write.  
‘Dear world,’  
‘Believe it or not I knew about pain. I know you wouldn’t expect someone like me to be depressed, but let me tell you. Popularity is only beautiful from the outside. My power weighed on me like a concrete prom queen crown, and nobody ever noticed.  
Nobody thinks a pretty girl like me can feel, that a pretty girl can have substance. I’m more than a source of handjobs, and a lot more than just shoulder pads, scrunchies and makeup. Nobody’s seen the me inside of me.  
Please donate all I had to the poor and downtrodden. Yes, my shoes, my car, my TVs, everything. They need it more than I ever will.  
Goodbye.’  
Mac left the note by Chandler’s hand, and she and JD bailed. To his house they went, but not before picking slushies up at Seven-Eleven.  
JD’s dad wasn’t home, so they sat on the surprisingly comfortable couch in the living room. That’s when Mac began to break.  
“JD, are we...are we gonna go to jail? What if she isn’t dead?” Mac asked worriedly.  
“Baby, she’s dead, and to that I say good riddance. It isn’t your fault as much as it is mine.” He didn’t regret it as much as Mac did, but he knew mentally she had to be at least shaken. He pulled her closer to him, stroking her hair in an attempt to comfort her. He knew she was anxious and wanted to comfort her. Jason was cold sometimes, but not heartless.  
“It’s gonna be okay. You’ll be fine” He kissed her forehead. “I promise.”


	10. God Save The Prom Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a draft and subject to modifications bc its shit but i wanted to get it out there bc I want y'all to know that I havent given up on this fic

When Mac arrived at school monday morning, she was shocked by how different the school looked. Flowers lined the halls it seemed, and a portrait of Heather Chandler was in the office, with notes saying “rest in peace” and the like.  
She was surprised so many people missed her. Hell, even she missed her. Chandler may have been cruel, but guilt still loomed in the back of her mind. She didn’t deserve this.  
As she walked to her locker, Heather Duke approached, wearing a red scrunchie in her hair.  
“She’s dead, Mac. Heather Chandler. Can you believe it? I...I don’t have to shut up anymore.” Heather Duke seemed to get this wicked smile on her face-- one Mac had never seen before. She seemed almost unhinged, and way too ungrieving.  
“Yeah, it’s really tragic...a suicide was the last thing I expected from her” Mac said, looking down. She had trouble maintaining eye contact as is, much worse when she was lying.  
“I feel guilty cause...well I don’t miss her.” It seemed Duke’s bitterness had eaten away at her former kindness at least somewhat. She just seemed so much colder than she used to be.  
“I suppose it’s how..how she treated you. Its okay.” Mac looked up and heard a message on the loudspeakers, asking all students to report to the cafeteria for some ‘healing time’ before they left to go home for an early dismissal. Seemed the school had only just now found out about the death of the almighty red Heather.  
“Flemming wants us to cool off.” Duke said, somewhat mocking the hippie teacher.  
“I guess.” Mac shrugged and made her way to the cafeteria, meeting JD. She hugged him tight out of anxiety, but to everyone on the outside it looked like a grieving girl looking to her boyfriend for comfort.  
“Hey baby, have you, ah, heard the terrible news?” He was quite good at lying, at manipulating the people he felt the need to. He did his best to stray from doing that to Mac-- he loved her, and he couldn’t bear to lie to someone he cared about.  
“I have, I have” The world knew so little about Chandler’s true death. Mac prayed it would stay that way as she continued to stay close to JD.  
“It’s so tragic.” He replied, being sarcastic seeing as Mac was the one talking to him. “She must’ve been so tortured, so broken”  
“Truly.” Mac let a giggle pass her lips, though she was really quite shaken. The fear of getting caught was forever looming, though the convincingly written suicide note would likely mean she’d never be caught for her terrible deeds.  
Ms. Fleming approached the couple and looked at Mac with a slight glint of worry in her eyes.  
“You’re awful quiet, Heather. This must be very hard, losing such a good friend. What’re your thoughts?” She said, looking at the blonde with almost real, non-patronizing concern.  
“Well, Heather was very cruel behind the scenes, but maybe she was just under a thought of pressure and maybe she wanted to give up her power. But she thought the only way to do that, I guess, was to die…” Mac explained, her heart racing as she spoke her case.  
Ms. Fleming was momentarily silent. She seemed surprised, but her expression turned to empathetic. “Heather would be so proud of you for seeing her struggles” She responded, a hand on Mac’s shoulder. Mac kept up her sad facade, but in reality, well she simply didn’t miss Heather Chandler...or did she?  
She couldn’t help but feel guilty. Seeing how the world mourned her, seeing all the good people claimed she had done, it made her wonder if this was the right choice. Maybe she would go to confession, or something.  
“Class is cancelled.” Veronica said, looking to JD and Mac. “As much as I’ll miss big red, at least she gave us an excuse to miss school.”  
“Yeah.” Mac responded, somewhat quiet. “Not that I’ll be mourning all the way home or anything.”  
“Surprised you’re sad, Ron. She walked all over you n’ Mac as if you were her personal doormats. I’d relish in that fact you aren’t gonna be bothered by her anymore” JD added, rolling his eyes at Veronica.  
“Yeah, but…” Veronica crossed her arms. “Y’know you seem awful comfortable with suicide, Jason”  
“Yeah? I’ve tried it three times in my life, just doesn’t phase me anymore I guess.” JD replied coldly.  
“Oh god…” Mac felt herself fill to the brim with unadulterated sorrow for him. She’d felt that low before, and the feeling was awful. “I’m sorry to hear that.”  
“Don’t worry, Sunshine. I’m past that now.” He wrapped an arm around the blonde. “I guess what I meant to say is, I’ve, ah, seen death so much I just don’t get affected.”  
“Yeah…” Veronica began to think. Thinking was a terrible thing to do in this circumstance, but she couldn’t help but wonder if Chandler’s death wasn’t a suicide. It seemed far fetched, but maybe JD had a hand in it.  
Oh how little did that bluebird know-- but the one who killed the cardinal was the canary and the crow.


End file.
